


Double Drabble: That Night

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">Then you whisper in my ear, <br/>I know what you're doing here.<br/>-<i>Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine by The Killers</i></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Then you whisper in my ear,   
> I know what you're doing here.  
> -_Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine by The Killers_

Rough walls, lips forced to bleeding from serrated bricks. Cuts on cheeks that'll scar over, marks that never go away. Memories of hands pushing hard, squeezing tight, forcing the breath from his throat. The bites that linger and last for ever. Puckered flesh beneath his teeth, goosebumps against his tongue.

_These are a few of my favourite things._ Gerry doesn't see Christian's grin. Facedown against cold cement, trousers around his ankles, Gerry doesn't see anything but blood. Can't hear anything but Christian and his own heartbeat thundering in his ears.

Christian slides his hand down Gerry's back and pushes down hard at the base of Gerry's spine. Gerry shudders, then goes carefully limp as Christian hand moves lower. He's already been fucked twice tonight. Gerry knows what he has to do to make it a third.

"Tell me," Christian whispers. "_Show_ me."

Christian can hear the breath Gerry takes in, can hear him cough. Then the body under him moves. Rubs itself against the dirt and the grime of the alley. Gerry's breath catches in his throat, but he begs. He begs. He grinds his erection down and begs.

Christian makes him wait. He has time. It's hours until dawn.


End file.
